


Testrun

by CrazyChemistry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Madara curses, You have to squint, and there could still be nothing to see, might be future Madara/Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChemistry/pseuds/CrazyChemistry
Summary: THIS IS A TESTRUN. If people like it, I might post more of this or something along the lineMadara stumbles upon a wealth of information. The only problem? It was not what he could have ever imagined and he is forced to change his thoughts on more than one serious matter. If only he had stayed away...Chapter two holds the finished version of the rough draft chapter One. You can skip right to the second one.





	1. First draft

Untiteled

 

Madara knew he had issues and ... vices. Some of them fell into the other category as well and that created ... problems. Problems for himself and a problematic charakter.

One of those problems was his selective blindness and refusal to acknowledge reality as it was and not how he wished it to be. His late family ever despaired over his denialability. At this point in his life one could say it was his (only) mistress.

But still! He wasn't so into it that he didn't know about them or choose some half-assed excuses. Only the truly mad or uncaring lost themself like that and Madara was not like them!

His thoughts were running away from him again and he conviniently ignored the situation in front of him ... out of habit again. Only this time it came with the grace of someone hammering a rusty kunai into his hand. However he wanted to, Madara wasn't capable of ignoring the happening.

The Uchiha Clan Head's problems lined themselves up to be like this:

One) He choose not to see the truly dark side of Hashirama.

Two) He did not permit Tobirama any kind of humanity or feelings.

Three) He denied how Hashirama could ever willfully hurt his last little brother.

Madara cursed himself for ever venturing outside today to search for his wayward friend. He cursed to the gods for giving him a cat's curiousity as soon as he heard the raised voices of the two Senju brothers. And lastly, he cursed to the thrice damned sage for activating his Sharingan because of the seriously agitated and thrashing chakra those two were throwing around, therefor recording what was playing out before his very eyes.

Madara submegred more deeply into the shadows of the trees and settled, pushed his chakra more inwards than he had ever needed to since Konohas founding.

The forest around him should have been the only witness, not Madara too, but no, his rotten luck had struck again. Cursing and cursing some more in his head, he had the most unpleasant feeling from having to truly acknowledge the bitter truth in a long time as he watched Tobirama limp, limp!, away from the Senju Clan Head, while Hashirama only gazed at him with hard, cold eyes.

The albino was cradling his left arm while simultaneously trying not to worsen his rips and hip. Blood matted his hair and continued to drip down from his temple, making for a awfull sight. They had talked, then argued, then escalated to screaming (or biting sarcasm in Tobirama's case).

And then the air had changed and everything had flipped. It had escalated to physical and Tobirama ... He had just taken it.

Hadn't lifted a finger to defend himself, had just remained still and in place. Like a frightned civilian. As if he had not been trained a ninja all his life. As if he was not the fastest ninja alive. As if he was not second only to Hashirama and Madara himself in strenght and more intellegent and craftier to boot!

 

Madara shouln't jump to conclusions just from observing this scene. He did not have all the information necessary to get an accurate understanding, no matter how damning this seemed. It could look worse than it really was, it could be totally different than what it claimed to be! It could! Oh, who was he kidding, it was still a pretty bad painting all around. And that was on the notion that he had not just witnessed Hashirama abuse Tobirama.

All of that left a bitter taste in his mouth and a uncomfortible burning in his stomach. Tobirama, who he loathed for killing Izuna. Tobirama, who was everything bad in this world, looking down on the Uchiha and Madara especially. Tobirama, ... who looked small and hurt as he dragged himself towards Konoha, Tobirama, who could not stand up for himself against his elder brother.

Who had turned away from him when it got clear he woulnd't hear any further objecting. Hashirama, who looked darkly satisfied and radiated smugness all over the place.

 


	2. Finished Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the finished version of the first chapter. As it stands, it could probably be left alone. Because I still haven't decided if its story line will yield enough for a full story or be more like a drabble collection with snippet scenes and leave the rest for the wild imagination of you all. 
> 
> Please beware of: I am still struggling with proof-reading. And my hatred for the apostrophe once again knows no bounds. I truly detest it and it's appearance in any setting, as I'm alway's struggling with determining if an "s" at the end of a word needs one or not. Sometimes I know. Sometimes I guess. Often times I'm left wondering to hell and back what the correct form is...

Untiteled (Finished Version)

 

Madara knew he had issues and ... vices. Some of them fell into the other category as well and that created ... problems. Problems for himself and a problematic charakter.

One of those problems was his selective blindness and refusal to acknowledge reality as it was and not how he wished it to be. His late family ever despaired over his denialability. At this point in his life one could say it was his (only) mistress.

But still! He wasn't so into it that he didn't know about them or choose some half-assed excuses. Only the truly mad or uncaring lost themself like that and Madara was not like them!

His thoughts were running away from him again and he conviniently ignored the situation in front of him ... out of habit again. Only this time it came with the grace of someone hammering a rusty kunai into his hand. However he wanted to, Madara wasn't capable of ignoring the happening.

The Uchiha Clan Head's problems lined themselves up to be like this:

One) He choose not to see the truly dark side of Hashirama.

Two) He did not permit Tobirama any kind of humanity or feelings.

Three) He denied how Hashirama could ever willfully hurt his last little brother.

Madara cursed himself for ever venturing outside today to search for his wayward friend. He cursed to the gods for giving him a cat's curiousity as soon as he heard the raised voices of the two Senju brothers. And lastly, he cursed to the thrice damned sage for activating his Sharingan because of the seriously agitated and thrashing chakra those two were throwing around, therefor recording what was playing out before his very eyes.

Madara submegred more deeply into the shadows of the trees and settled, pushed his chakra more inwards than he had ever needed to since Konohas founding.

The forest around him should have been the only witness, not Madara too, but no, his rotten luck had struck again. Cursing and cursing some more in his head, he had the most unpleasant feeling from having to truly acknowledge the bitter truth in a long time as he watched Tobirama limp, limp!, away from the Senju Clan Head, while Hashirama only gazed at him with hard, cold eyes.

The albino was cradling his left arm while simultaneously trying not to worsen his rips and hip. Blood matted his hair and continued to drip down from his temple, making for a awfull sight. They had talked, then argued, then escalated to screaming (or biting sarcasm in Tobirama's case).

And then the air had changed and everything had flipped. It had escalated to physical and Tobirama ... He had just taken it.

Hadn't lifted a finger to defend himself, had just remained still and in place. Like a frightned civilian. As if he had not been trained a ninja all his life. As if he was not the fastest ninja alive. As if he was not second only to Hashirama and Madara himself in strenght and more intellegent and craftier to boot!

 

Madara shouln't jump to conclusions just from observing this scene. He did not have all the information necessary to get an accurate understanding, no matter how damning this seemed. It could look worse than it really was, it could be totally different than what it claimed to be! It could! Oh, who was he kidding, it was still a pretty bad painting all around. And that was on the notion that he had not just witnessed Hashirama abuse Tobirama.

All of that left a bitter taste in his mouth and a uncomfortible burning in his stomach. Tobirama, who he loathed for killing Izuna. Tobirama, who was everything bad in this world, looking down on the Uchiha and Madara especially. Tobirama, ... who looked small and hurt as he dragged himself towards Konoha, Tobirama, who could not stand up for himself against his elder brother.

Who had turned away from him when it got clear he woulnd't hear any further objecting. Hashirama, who looked darkly satisfied and radiated smugness all over the place.

 

Madara stands rooted in place beneath the great oak trees, his mind in turbulent turmoil. He did not know what to do now. Both Senju brothers have already disappeared in opposite directions. Hashirama had gone off deeper still in the heart of the forest surrounding the new settlement, nearly skipping with content and humming a merry little tune to himself. One which Madara had caught him often enough in the past year to know what it meant. His best friend was as happy as on the day of the official peace ceremony. The last Uchiha Sibling's stomach nearly lurched at the thoughts of Hashirama being this happy after suppressing his younger brother in such a brutal way. Sure, as Ninja's one has to endure and violence and murder where part and breath of their lives. But what differentiated them from their fathers and common murderers were their ability to refrain and hold back in normal setings where one need not fight for their life or limb or the safety of one's brethen. To witness Hashirama having that little self control over his powers and emotion. It could bring everything to an end.

All of their united accomplishments and dreams tumbling down like a mudslide over a wooden hut. If any of the civilians caught onto this, they would flee Konoha like the religious fled the devils. Even now suspicion and paranoia regarding Shinobi were running at an all time high. And it would probably be worse if the other clans found out. While understanding the situation better, it would also shatter the fragile trust they were setting on both the Senju and Uchiha and their new, unique peace treaty. They would be hard pressed to abandon the newly found village and pilgrimage back into safer lands. And the clans looking to settle down into Konoha? They would not even consider coming here, period. Because if a Shinobi of Hashirama's or his callibre truly lost it, really truly lost it, nearly everyone would be up for slaughter. This was one of the (cluster fuck) main reasons why similar agreements had never worked out.

His mind churned out more unpleasant thoughts. If any of this ever got out, then everything he had sacrificed, Izuna's death and the beginning mistrust of his kinsmen would be in vain. Then Uchiha Madara truly would have lost every single thing in his life. No, he could not allow this to happen. Nobody could ever be allowed to find out about this! Whatever happened from now on, he himself would have to be the one to take charge. Whether that meant stopping Hashirama in his shameful acts or Madara helping cover up, he would have to take actions.

First of all, he would have to decide which man to follow. Hashirama was getting farther away, deeper into the forests and it seemed he was heading towards the newly established Training Ground 44. Behind his back, every one joked about the Forest of Death, the playground of the jovial Senju Head. How someone as peaceful and friendly as the God of Shinobi could ever create something as deadly as that, everyone wondered. Some whispered his cold brother got his hands on some rare seeds and changed them, then conned his trusting older brother into growing them for his nefarious experiments. Now thinking of the deadliest part of the woods, it gave him the creeps. Maybe it had a deeper meaning that Hashirama was able to grow something so inherently dangerous. Maybe it showed a part of his only friend even he had never wanted to acknowledge.

Madara frowned at that. Whatever the truth, ultimately it would cause an uproar if the wrong people caught wind of this. Whether Hashirama really wasn't as friendly as he carried himself or Tobirama was that amorally remained to be seen.

On the thought of that Senju, he focussed himself again and used his sensing to locate the missing man. Initially, it had looked like the albino went straight back to Konoha, now he was on a roundabout path to the villages outmost post. Madara remembered Hashirama telling him about his little brother's forays into science and how he had insisted that Tobirama and the expieriments the other clocked out had to be kept outside for everyone's safety. It seemed these unholy labs were around these wood parts and the wretched Senju devil's safe haven.

There were already horror stories going around the gossiping civilians and information gathering shinobi. About what hells were unleashed inside the closed off laboratories. No one under order of the council of Konoha was allowed to go near the forbidden places if they had not the necessary rank or a official warrant. Senju Tobirama's private labs definitely fell under these locations.

 

Contemplating things a little further, he set off a safe distance from Tobirama. While the latter had him beat in range and intensity of sensing, Tobirama was in pain and likely emotional turmoil. He would still sense every single person in Konoha and far beyond that, but if Madara kept the distance and didn't appear to specifically search for the Senju Heir, than he would not register as anything more as the next person in the market place. Many things depended on Tobirama not noticing to soon. He needed him completely isolated from the whole populace and until he reached the infamous labs, he couldn't count on that.

Madara choose to follow Tobirama. Things would take a different route if he went to Hashirama. And for better or worse, he went after his most hated person alive. For the second time in his life, he turned his back to Hashirama.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again thank you and congratulation on making it to the end of the chapter. I felt that the first rough draft was too little to be called a real chapter, so I attempted to flesh it out more. It ended with probably unnecessary world building, illogical ramblings of jumbled thought, word vomit, and Madara leaving no room for anyone else, while also going on a rampage about every single detail. I'm still not completely happy with how it turned out, but at the moment this is the best and I can live with it without trying to stab out my own eyes and dumping it all into the literal waste bin.  
> But the worst was my struggle with finding an appropriate name for this hypothetical fiction. I'm still looking T_T ... Anyone point me in the right direction? the best/most ingenious one's get two snippets from the further story...
> 
> Fun fact: I know it's not the best and I'm a perfectionist. Terrible combination. I wrote the rough draft on paper and making changes as I wrote it, went back and changed more. Then I wrote I clear version in an exercise book. Then I transferred it onto the digital, and went through the clear version with a fine tooth comb for anything I really couldn't stand. One of the reasons it took me a while to get this short chapter out...

**Author's Note:**

> So, Thank you and congratulation to making it to the end of this test drive. This is probably not a whole chapter, but all I have at the moment. If people like it, I might flesh it out more or at least add a few scenes that I already pictured as drabbles.  
> Please be honest if you leave a comment, seeing as this is my first work here, not my spoken language and while proof-read, not beta-ed. I have been told on numerous occasions I overlook even the most obvious mistakes. I try, but yeah... Not my strenght


End file.
